Date Night and Other Things
by Leveragelover
Summary: Sophie wishes Nate would smile more often so she decides to take him out on a date. Fluffness!


**A/N: Just a fluff story I guess you could say. I don't own Leverage!**

_Date night and other things_

"This or this?" Sophie held up a shimmery silk purple mini dress and an electric blue satin mini dress

Nate fell back on the bed, covering his face with his hands. "Ughhh Sophie that's like the 100th time you've asked me. I already said you'd look great in both"

"Well pick one!" Sophie demanded

"Which one is shorter?"

"Nate!" Sophie punched him in the arm playfully. "And this one is" She held up the blue one

"Wear the blue one then" Nate said tiredly

"Is your object of this date for the con just to look up my dress" Sophie asked as she bent down to get something from the bag behind her

"Umm" Nate couldn't help but stare at her ass

"Nate stop staring at my ass for gods sake" Sophie turned her head to look at him

"I don't know what you're talking about" Nate said with slightly wide eyes, which usually meant he was lying

"Bullshit!"

"I'm not bullshitting you" Nate stared at her blankly

"You're lying to me! Straight to my face!" Sophie gasped in disbelief

"Oh please Sophie I'm a guy! You expect me NOT to?"

"At least be a little bit of a gentleman"

"It's not like you don't stare at me when I have my boxers on" Nate defended

"You're being childish Nate! And you never even answered my question" Sophie reminded him

"Oh about the objective of the date for the con? No I'll be doing that afterwards" Nate smirked a bit at the last part.

"Like you don't have enough to look at!" Sophie stormed off into the bathroom

Nate just laughed and went into his closet to get a suit. Unlike Sophie he was quite capable about making his own clothing options. Although, the truth could not be said for this occasion. "Sophie what suit should I wear?"

"I don't know!" Sophie yelled through the door

"The black one or the gray one?"

"Which one is more expensive?"

"The gray one; it's Armani" Nate replied

"Wear the gray one then. You look good in Armani"

Nate smiled at the comment and pulled out the gray suit. "Green or blue?"

Sophie threw open the door with an aggravated look on her face. "I'm trying to get ready!"

"Okay! Sorry!" Nate apologized and she slammed the door shut. Nate picked out a blue shirt and black tie. He pulled his t-shirt and jeans off and started buttoning up the blue dress shirt.

"Hey Nate ha-..." Sophie trailed off staring at him

"Hmmm?" Nate tried to keep from grinning but was unsuccessful

"Umm I don't know..." Sophie shook her head and forced her eyes up to his. That was a mistake. He had a cheeky grin on his face that made his eyes impossibly blue and boyish. It was a rare sight for Nate to ever be this happy, something about him completely changed. Sophie walked up to him and fixed the collar of his blue shirt. "You have beautiful eyes"

Nate blushed at the comment. "Thanks"

"You're never happy anymore. It worries me" Sophie ran her hand through his curly hair

"I am happy Soph." Nate brushed her cheek as he tucked the loose piece of hair from her ponytail behind her ear. He grabbed the slacks from their place on the bed and slipped them on.

"But you never show it. Not like you did when I was staring at you"

"So you admit it" Nate grinned

"Not my point Nate." Sophie gave him a look

"Well you know I don't smile a lot"

"Maybe we could go do something fun this weekend that will make you laugh and smile" Sophie knew the words sounded a bit strange to the both of them

"What did you have in mind?"

"Letting me pick the date huh?" Sophie traced the back of her top teeth with the tip of her tongue. She knew what effect simple things like that had on Nate.

"Um" Nate paused slightly. "Yeah you pick the date! Make sure it's interesting" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to grab his suit jacket.

"Hmm I'm sure I'll think of something by the end of the night" Sophie shrugged

**~At the dinner for the con...~ **

"My husband just spends his nights playing poker with his thug of friends. They stink the whole house up with the smell of cigars and alcohol!" The woman by the name of Tierra Veson spat

"I almost forgot what my husband sounded like until last week when he came home from being gone for two years. Business...as usual" Another woman by the name of Dallas Catania sighed

"Ughh my husband just sits on his fat ass when he gets home and eats all my food. It's just disgusting! He is just disgusting!" The woman closest to Sophie, by the name of Anna Blackney cringed

"What about you Claire? You're awfully quiet. What's wrong with your husband?" Tierra asked

The whole con and back-story totally left Sophie's mind and she was left with nothing but the truth about her thoughts on Nate. "He's addicted to the job...and alcohol. I asked him out to dinner once and he said he couldn't go because he had to go work; I almost slapped him and forced him to come along. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't even care about me. You know?"

"Sophie what are you doing?" Nate asked slowly over the comms

"I know right! I asked him if we could go out this weekend he said 'can't go Hun there's a big football game going on and I need to get through the next two tubs of ice cream before they expire' I flipped shit on him for that" Anna spat angrily

"Wait so ya husbands an alcoholic?" Dallas asked

"Yeah. It's a bit annoying sometimes" Sophie cocked her head to the side

"I tell yeah it's the job that kills 'em. Then the alcohol. You really gotta keep them on their toes or they change." Dallas warned

"You speak the truth" Tierra sighed

"Agreed" Sophie and Anna both said together

"You don't really think all that stuff about me right Sophie?" Nate asked with a nervous laugh

"Sometimes I do" Sophie admitted once the three girls were distracted.

"I'm...sorry" Nate apologized

"Well you can make it up to me on Saturday when we go out"

**~Saturday~**

"So we're are we going?" Nate asked as he sat down on the couch next to Sophie. She was bent over trying to tie her tennis shoes.

"Can you tie my shoes Nate?" Sophie asked since she had finally given up on he hope of tying them herself.

Nate got down and grabbed each of the laces in one hand. "Yeah but only if you tell me where we're going"

"Can't you handle a surprise?"

"Haven't I been a good boy all week?" Nate gave her a cocky grin

Sophie rolled her eyes. "You have been a good boy" She then added seductively, "especially on Wednesday night"

Nate finished tying her shoes and got up to sit down next to her. "Well you did ask for it"

"Well so did you. And rather loudly might I add"

Nate felt his ears turn red. "Let's go then"

"Now I know we're the real swanky type of people-"

"Swanky?" Nate interrupted

"Yeah like classy and cool or something I don't know ask Hardison...anyway I was thinking we could do something that didn't involve dressing up or being fancy."

"So is this good then?" Nate gestured to his holy gray t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Here let me pick out some respectable casual clothes" Sophie grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs

"You know I can pick out clothes myself?" Nate reminded her as she started going through his closet

"Wear this and this" She threw him a pair of darker jeans and a fedora. "Oh and I got you this" Sophie magically pulled a bag from nowhere and threw him a t-shirt.

Nate looked at the shirt. It was thick black and white vertical stripes. "Huh?"

"Just try something new for once"

"No I don't want to" Nate whined

Sophie knew she didn't have to beg to get him to wear it. "Please wear it Nate. I bought it for you"

"Fine then" Nate leaned over to kiss her but she dodged out of the way.

"Hurry up and get dressed I want to go out soon"

"Can you please..." Nate gestured to the door

"Ugh Nate it's not like it matters. And plus maybe I wanna stay in here"

"Is this boss Nate around night or something?"

"Yes now get dressed" Sophie ordered. Nate just rolled his eyes but quickly changed into the clothes. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he actually liked the shirt. Nate grabbed his blue jacket and fedora and offered his hand to Sophie.

"See that's much better" Sophie smiled at him. She was wearing a purple shirt with a bold yellow floral print and a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Let's go" with that they both walked out of the apartment

**~At the surprise place~ **

"Okay now I know you're gonna be embarrassed and maybe feel awkward but I'm friends with the girl that owns the place and all the people that go there are really nice"

Nate buried his head in his hands and looked up at Sophie through the cracks in-between his fingers. "Please don't tell me we're going skating"

"Nooo"

"Oh that's a relief" Nate let out a deep breath

Sophie pulled into the parking lot and she could see Nate just looking at the neon sign with a horrific look. "What?"

"Bowling Sophie?"

"Yes Nathan, like I said I'm friends with the girl that owns the place and all the people that come are really nice"

Nate took a deep breath. He was gonna have to suck it up if he wanted to make his girl happy. "Let's go then"

"Thanks Nate! You really are the best" She leaned up to kiss him. Her lips lingered on his for a few second longer then necessary before she pulled away. She took his hand in hers and they walked into the bowling lanes. Nate was taken aback by the amount of people there. Only about 4 out of the 20 some lanes were open. It made him nervous.

"Come on Nate" Sophie tugged at his hand

"Huh? Oh sorry there's just a lot of people here." Nate muttered

"It's fine Nate" Sophie assured him, "Now come on" she dragged him to the counter where a lady with pulled back blonde hair and simple, yet stunning, features.

"Sophie! What are you doing?" The girl asked. She didn't look much older then 30

"I brought umm..." Sophie didn't know what word to use. "I brought my uh boyfriend here" If he didn't like that word it was his problem. She looked at him and the word didn't seem to affect him.

"Ohh boyfriend! I'm Claire Baxter" The girl held out her hand

"Nate Ford" Nate smiled and shook her hand

"I brought him bowling because he needs to be happy more often. He's only happy when I catch him staring at me ass" Sophie told her

"Sure go ahead and tell everyone about my personal business why don't you" Nate said sarcastically

"Oh it's not that personal" Sophie waved him off

"Anyway can you get me an 8?"

"Here you go" Claire magically spun around and got a pair of shoes

"Um I don't know probably 13 or something" Nate looked down at his shoes

"Whoa you have huge feet"

"Yeah I know" Nate and Sophie both said at the same time. Sophie said it dreamily and Nate just stated it awkwardly.

"...okay then here you go" She handed him the shoes

"Thanks Claire" Nate nodded and they went to go put the shoes on. Once they both had there shoes on they went to pick the farthest lane on the right. Sophie punched in there names a grabbed one of the bowling balls.

"You know how to play right?"

"Of course I know how to play!"

Sophie spun around and whipped down the lane. She earned herself a strike and turned to look at Nate with a satisfied smile. "Just checking"

"Whoa" Was all Nate could muster.

"Come on now, let's see you bowl"

"No" Nate shook his head and started laughing. "You are way to good for me to even compare"

"Just try. The key is not to think about hitting the pins or being better then me but to get the ball to go straight"

Nate relaxed his shoulders a little bit and grabbed one of the bowling balls. He was about to swing back when Sophie stopped him.

"Move your hands like this" She turned his hand around so the palm was facing the pins. "You get more control on your aim"

"Thanks" Nate nodded and aimed straight for he pins. To Sophies dissapointment he put a lean on the left side and so the ball fell into the gutter. "Shit" Nate muttered under his breath

"It's okay you get another try"

Nate sighed and tried to hit the pins. This time he only knocked down 2. "Well at least it's better then the first time"

"My turn!" Sophie yelled and pushed him out of the way. She bowled and ended up with the two pins on each side.

"Looks like you won't be getting a spare" Nate teased

Sophie just gave him a look. "Uh huh" She moved slightly and whipped the ball towards the right pin which spun over to left one, knocking both down.

Nate just stared at her with an unamused look.

"Everything is not about winning" Sophie looked at him

"Yeah right" Nate muttered under his breath. By the end of the night Sophie had a score of 124 and Nate had a 32.

**~At the apartment that night~ **

"Well I didn't exactly get you to be all that happy" Sophie sighed

"You know what I think will make both of us happy?"

"Please don't say some kind of kinky sex 'cause I'm so worn out"

"...No maybe I could do something to make you laugh since that makes me laugh and then I'm happy" Nate wasn't sure how to word it

"You mean like something embarrassing?" Sophie smirked

"Uh no. Well yeah I guess"

"Maybe if you just walk around in your boxers and then we could watch a comedy movie or something" Sophie grinned

Nate couldn't help but smile a little bit. "Sounds good to me" He quickly pulled off his shirt and jeans along with his undershirt and socks.

Sophie hugged him tight just as an excuse to press herself up against his bare chest and breathe in his scent. "Mmm I'm gonna go change. You pick out a good comedy movie"

"Just don't take too long" Nate murmured as he let her out of his grasp. Sophie smiled at him and he smiled back. She bounded up the stairs to change into some pajamas. There wasn't a lot of clean clothes since it was Saturday and laundry day was on a Sunday or Monday. She dug through the piles of clothes in the room and found a tank top and shorts. Not even bothering to look at them she threw them on and went downstairs to see Nate lying on the couch. He was flipping through comedy movies on Netflix but didn't appear to be finding anything.

"What about a stand up comedian?" Nate asked not bothering to look back at her

"Depends on who it is" Sophie shrugged and started walking towards him

"It's Jim Gaffigan how does that-" Nate cut short when he looked at Sophie. There was a huge dried stain over the front.

"What?" Sophie stared at him

"Oops"

Sophie looked down at her shirt to see the huge stain. "Nate!" she smacked him upside the head and laid down with him.

"Sorry" Nate mumbled

"When do you find the time to ruin my clothes?"

"It's not on purpose" Nate pouted

Sophie sighed and snuggled up closer to him. "Whatever. Just play the show"

Nate clicked the play button and then set the remote down so he could wrap his arms around Sophie. They both laughed at all the different skits. Sophie snickered at the comment about paying for sex on my birthday and Nate just chuckled about the joke on flasks and alcoholics on the go. After several more skits and jokes about extreme chunky peanut butter, bears, and hot pockets, the show finally came to an end. Sophie turned over to see Nate just smiling dumbly.

"Pretty funny right?" Sophie asked him

"Ever had a hot pocket hot pocket? It's a hot pocket inside a hot pocket tastes just like a hot pocket" Nate then added in a higher voice, "Hot pocket"

Sophie laughed and buried her head into his neck. "Love that skit!"

"I know right" Nate smiled

"This was nice but why do I feel like I need more" Sophie murmured

"Well because we're not in bed yet" Nate teased

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"No" Nate lied

"Liar" Sophie smirked

"Don't act like you don't think about it too"

"You want to do that tonight then?" Sophie smiled as she let her hand slide down to his boxers. She contemplated whether to tease him or just get on with it.

"Now Soph don't you tease me" Nate warned her

"Okay" Sophie held back a smirk and just shoved her hand down his boxers

Nate choked out moan. "Not what I meant"

Sophie just laughed. "Upstairs then?"

"Not just yet" Nate grinned and pulled her into a searing kiss

**A/N 2: Jim Gaffigan is a real comedian and those are real skits he's done (Not sure if they're both from the same one though...) and it is actually very funny**


End file.
